Les joies de la Saint-Valentin
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: La saint-Valentin de cette année s'annonce sans repos pour Yuma, poursuivi par les avances de Tori, Anna et Cathy, toutes amoureuses de lui. Alors que pour sa part, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est faire des Duels ! Mais c'est aussi l'occasion pour Astral de découvrir cette fête. -Pure amitié Yuma/Astral- -très légère mention de Flowershipping (Alito x Tori)-.


La jeune fille aux cheveux verts et aux iris orangés rangeait soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac, maintenant que la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée d'école venait tout juste de retentir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son camarade de classe et ami d'enfance qui, toujours avachi à côté d'elle, s'étirait longuement par dessus leur bureau. Evidemment, il avait encore passé la moitié des cours à dormir. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Impatiente à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait demander à son ami -qu'elle aimait en secret depuis toujours-, elle profita d'un vague coup d'oeil ensommeillé qu'il lança dans sa direction pour demander, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

"Dis, Yuma, tu sais quel jour on est demain ?"

Le dénommé Yuma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller tout à fait.

"Demain ? répéta-t-il. Bien sûr que oui. Demain, c'est samedi."

Débordant d'enthousiasme tout à coup, il bondit de sa chaise et s'écria :

"Ce qui veut dire que je pourrai faire la grasse matinée et participer à des Duels toute la journée !"

Son amie aux cheveux verts soupira, exaspérée. Le pendentif doré que Yuma portait en permanence autour du cou scintilla plus vivement que d'ordinaire et dégagea une nuée de paillettes de lumières. Ces particules brillantes s'assemblèrent pour former la silhouette fine et élancée d'un esprit au corps entièrement bleu pastel, marqué de signes et symboles étranges et aux yeux dépareillés -le droit doré et le gauche, argenté. Yuma et sa camarade, deux des rares personnes capables de voir et d'entendre cet esprit, ne firent même pas attention à son apparition. La jeune fille était trop occupée à s'énerver contre son ami d'enfance.

"Mais non, idiot ! rétorqua-t-elle. Demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin !

-Oh..., marmonna Yuma, qui sentait intuitivement venir les ennuis. C'est... vraiment super. Bon, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, tu m'excuseras, mais il faut absolument que je m'en aille ! Allez, à plus, Tori !"

Et le garçon déguerpit sans demander son reste, tandis que l'esprit aux yeux vairons le suivait -en lévitant, comme toujours.

Si Yuma pensait être tranquille après avoir quitté sa camarade, il en fut pour ses frais. L'esprit se porta à sa hauteur et se renseigna avec curiosité :

"Yuma, Tori a parlé de quelque chose qu'on appelle "Saint-Valentin". Qu'est-ce, au juste ? Un genre de fête ?

-Ouais, en quelque sorte, répondit Yuma, que le sujet ne passionnait en rien. C'est un jour dans l'année où les amoureux passent la journée ensemble et s'offrent des cadeaux.

-Quel genre de cadeau ?

-J'en sais rien, le genre de cadeau que tu offres à ton petit ami ou ta petite amie. Des chocolats, des fleurs, tout ce que tu veux.

-Mais pourquoi fêtez-vous les amoureux seulement une fois dans l'année ? Quand on aime quelqu'un, n'est-on pas supposés lui faire des cadeaux plus souvent qu'une fois tous les trois cent-soixante-cinq jours ?

-Ecoute, je n'en sais rien, Astral. Tu sais, reprit Yuma après réflexion, ma sœur prétend que ça sert seulement à faire consommer les gens. Mais ma grand-mère est persuadée qu'elle dit ça parce qu'elle n'a pas de fiancé."

L'esprit, Astral, médita sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pendant quelques instants. Puis, il s'enquit lentement :

"Alors... Ca veut dire que tu vas offrir des fleurs à Tori, demain ?

-Quoi ? s'étrangla son ami."

Il s'arrêta net puis pivota violemment vers l'esprit, le forçant lui aussi à s'arrêter. Astral attendit patiemment une réponse.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'offrirais des fleurs à Tori pour la Saint-Valentin ? répliqua Yuma. Elle et moi, nous sommes juste amis ! Depuis qu'on est petits peut-être, mais ça ne change rien pour autant !

-Pourtant, ça lui ferait plaisir, objecta l'esprit aux yeux dépareillés.

-La Saint-Valentin, c'est une fête qui concerne les amoureux, lui réexpliqua le garçon. C'est pas comme si Tori et moi étions ensemble."

Astral s'abstint de faire un commentaire, mais il se demanda une fois encore quand son partenaire s'apercevrait de l'amour qu'il inspirait à la jeune fille aux yeux orangés. Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur route, Yuma entendit qu'on criait son prénom quelque part derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir Tori et Cathy, une autre de ses amies et camarade de classe, courir vers lui en se bousculant. Elles s'arrêtèrent de justesse devant leur ami, qui recula prudemment en voyant leurs yeux lancer des éclairs. Heureusement, ces regards mauvais ne lui étaient pas destinés.

"Dis, Yuma, tu as prévu quelque chose demain ? s'enquit Cathy d'une voix mielleuse tout en poussant Tori mine de rien.

-Eh bien, je..., commença le garçon."

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Tori bouscula son amie en l'incendiant du regard et proposa sans même jeter un seul coup d'oeil à l'objet de leur dispute :

"Tu sais, si tu n'as rien à faire demain, toi et moi, on pourrait peut-être...

-Ne l'écoute pas, Yuma ! s'écria la seconde jeune fille en expédiant un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa rivale. Moi, j'ai quelque chose de mieux à te propo...

-Hé, comment oses-tu me couper la parole ? s'indigna Tori en la repoussant à deux mains. Va trainer ailleurs, espèce de vilain matou !

-Comment ? Non mais, pour qui tu te prends, pot de colle !"

Yuma recula prudemment, pressentant qu'il allait prendre un coup perdu dans peu de temps. Déterminé à déguerpir avant que ses deux amies le réduisent en miettes par inadvertance, il s'exclama en désignant un point au loin derrière elles :

"Oh, regardez là-bas ! On dirait bien que c'est le Sparo !

-Où ça ? Où ça ? piaillèrent aussitôt les deux filles en faisant volte-face, leurs yeux fouillant fébrilement les environs à la recherche du jeune acteur.

-Où ça, Yuma ? s'enquit Astral plus calmement, étant lui-même un très grand fan de la série télé dont le Sparo était le héro.

-Nul part, lui chuchota Yuma d'une voix pressante. C'est une dispersion !

-Tu veux dire, une_ diversion_ ? le corrigea son partenaire.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est temps de filer d'ici, et vite !"

Yuma s'en fut sans demander son reste, Astral sur les talons. Pendant ce temps, Tori et Cathy cherchaient toujours l'acteur des yeux.

"Je ne vois le Sparo nul part..., fit savoir la première.

-Mais ? Yuma ! s'écria la seconde en voyant Yuma se faire la belle."

Ce fut sur un cri également outré que les deux rivales appelèrent, en désespoir de cause :

"Monsieur Tsukumo ! Reviens ici ! Tout de suite !"

/

/

"Qu'est-ce que je peux détester cette fête, marmonna Yuma en se hissant dans le hamac qui lui servait de lit.

-Pourtant, ça ressemble à une jolie fête, objecta Astral en lévitant à sa hauteur.

-Il ne va rien se passer du tout, répliqua le garçon en s'installant dans une position confortable. Il y aura juste des tas de gens en train de s'embrasser dans les rues et des affiches roses avec des cœurs partout.

-Finalement, qu'as-tu prévu de faire demain, Yuma ?

-Ce que je fais tous les samedis. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je change mes habitudes. Et, Astral, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer tes réflexions comme quoi je devrais acheter des fleurs à Tori. Déjà que Grand-mère m'a dit exactement la même chose, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs..."

Yuma était clairement en train de dériver vers le sommeil.

"Bonne nuit, Yuma, murmura Astral.

-Ouais, bonne nuit, Astral, répondit son ami avant de s'endormir tout à fait."

/

/

Yuma ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et jeta un prudent coup d'oeil dans la rue. Puis, il enjamba le rebord et se laissa glisser le long du toit puis du mur jusque par terre. Astral se déporta aussitôt à ses côtés.

"Yuma, pourquoi quittes-tu ta maison de cette façon, sans même avertir ta sœur et ta grand-mère ? s'enquit l'esprit, perplexe.

-Parce que sinon, elles vont encore me harceler pour savoir si j'ai un rendez-vous avec Tori, répliqua son ami. Crois-moi, elles font ça tous les ans."

Le garçon sembla se détendre dès qu'il se fut un peu éloigné de chez lui. Il sortit sa lunette de Duel -qui sert à la fois à voir des Duels de monstres en réalité augmentée mais aussi à téléphoner- et composa le numéro de Bronk, un de ses meilleurs amis.

"Je vais demander à Bronk s'il veut qu'on se retrouve pour faire un Duel, répondit-il à la question muette d'Astral. Ah, Bronk, enchaina-t-il en voyant le visage de son ami apparaître sur le verre. Ca te dirait qu'on se rejoigne quelque part pour faire un Duel ?

-Non, désolé, Yuma, refusa son ami. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis occupé.

-Occupé ? répéta Yuma, pris au dépourvu. Occupé à faire quoi ?

-J'ai proposé à Rio d'aller au cinéma avec moi, et peut-être aussi d'aller manger une glace après, avoua Bronk. Je ne peux surtout pas manquer ce rendez-vous ! Allez, à plus, mon pote !"

Et il raccrocha avant même que son interlocuteur puisse lui répondre.

"Bronk a rendez-vous avec Rio ? balbutia Yuma, stupéfait.

-Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il le lui a proposé, intervint Astral d'une voix posée. Sauf que tu étais bien trop occupé à manger pour y faire attention.

-Hé ! J'ai encore le droit de manger quand j'en ai envie, Astral ! Enfin, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour se battre en Duel contre moi, soupira Yuma avec une expression de victime."

Alors que l'humain et l'esprit continuaient de se promener dans les rues, ce dernier observait les murs avec une grande attention.

"Tu avais raison, Yuma, constata-t-il. Il y a des affiches qui vantent la Saint-Valentin absolument partout.

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. Au fait, continua le garçon en échangeant un regard avec son ami, heureusement qu'Anna ne me confond plus avec le garçon qu'elle aimait à l'école primaire, tu te rappelles ? Sinon, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me ferait ma fête pour la Saint-Valentin."

Astral se tourna et leva les yeux vers le ciel, interpelé par un bruit qu'il croyait avoir bien reconnu.

"Justement, en parlant d'Anna..., commença-t-il.

-Eh bien quoi ? le pressa Yuma."

L'esprit n'eut ni le temps, ni le besoin de répondre. Une voix musicale se fit entendre juste derrière le garçon, et lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'aéroglisseur que la dénommée Anna utilisait pour se déplacer dans les airs et, accessoirement, pour envoyer des roquettes. Yuma fit un bond spectaculaire en arrière.

"A... Anna ? balbutia-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien, je me suis dit que tu devais être plutôt désœuvré aujourd'hui et j'ai décidé de passer te dire bonjour, lui expliqua la jeune fille en se laissant glisser au bas de son engin.

-Heu... c'est que... Justement, je suis très, très occupé, mentit Yuma d'un air gêné.

-Alors comme ça, tu insinues que tu as mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec moi ? aboya Anna, qui avait entre autre la réputation justifiée de s'énerver très vite."

En la voyant s'emparer de son aéroglisseur lanceur de roquettes et le pointer vers sa tête, le garçon déglutit et répliqua précipitamment :

"Mais... Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Qui ne rêverait pas de passer la journée avec une fille aussi charmante que toi ?

-Bon, alors c'est parfait, conclut la jeune fille en rengainant son imposante arme. Que dirais-tu qu'on aille, par exemple, manger une glace, une pâtisserie ou quelque chose comme ça dans un petit resto sympa ?"

Yuma accepta, vu qu'on ne lui laissait guère le choix de toute façon. Il lança une œillade désespérée à Astral, qui ne put que hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Anna glissa sans façons son bras sous celui du garçon et l'entraina d'un bon pas jusqu'à un petit restaurant à quelques rues de là -de toute évidence, elle avait déjà planifié leur sortie depuis un bout de temps, sans se préoccuper de savoir si l'élu de son coeur serait emballé par son idée ou pas.

"Tu sais, Yuma, annonça Anna après avoir poussé celui-ci sur une chaise et avoir pris place en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table installée en plein air devant le restaurant, ça me fait rudement plaisir qu'on partage un tel moment tous les deux.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis ravi, marmonna le garçon sans conviction."

Son amie continua de parler toute seule jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur, pendant que Yuma semblait se liquéfier sur sa chaise de minute en minute. Ils commandèrent une coupe de glace chacun. Tout à coup, la lunette de Duel d'Anna se mit à bourdonner avec frénésie en plus milieu d'une phrase de celle-ci. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil au nom qui venait de s'y afficher, fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé et se leva pour aller répondre plus loin. Yuma l'entendit lancer un "Salut Maman" suivi d'un "Je suis un peu occupée, là", puis la suite de ses paroles se perdit dans le brouhaha du restaurant et de la rue.

"Dis, Astral, tu crois que je pourrais profiter de cette occasion pour filer d'ici ? chuchota Yuma à l'intention de son ami fantomatique.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, Yuma, répondit celui-ci, mais Anna aura tôt fait de te rattraper et de te le faire regretter.

-Ouais, t'as raison."

Justement, l'intéressée revenait vers eux, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

"Désolée, Yuma, mais ma mère m'a demandé de rentrer, annonça-t-elle. J'avais oublié que j'avais un stupide rendez-vous chez le dentiste aujourd'hui. On se revoit une prochaine fois !"

Elle enfourcha son aéroglisseur et eut tôt fait de disparaître dans le ciel -après un départ assez chaotique. Alors que Yuma ne savait plus trop quelle conduite adopter, deux personnes l'abordèrent. La première, ce fut un serveur du restaurant qui vint déposer leurs deux coupes de glace sur la table. La seconde, ce fut Tori qui passait dans la rue -sans aucun doute pour se rendre chez Yuma. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se précipita vers sa table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'occupait Anna quelques secondes auparavant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul, Yuma ? s'étonna la fille aux cheveux verts."

Puis, elle avisa la coupe de glace qui trônait en face d'elle.

"Vanille et fraise, mes parfums préférés ! s'exclama-t-elle sans laisser à son ami le temps de répondre. Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard... c'était moi que tu attendais ? s'enquit-elle en rougissant.

-Heu..., balbutia Yuma, de plus en plus interloqué."

"_Réponds que oui, suggéra la voix d'Astral dans sa tête._

_-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ? demanda le garçon de la même façon._

_-Parce que ça lui fera plaisir. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait du chagrin, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Ah, non ! Elle est vraiment casse-pied quand elle est triste !"_

Yuma acquiesça donc, et son amie parut en tous points enchantée. Comme Anna, elle se mit à babiller avec enthousiasme, sans paraître attendre la moindre réponse de la part de Yuma. Celui-ci n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'en aller au plus vite. D'autant plus que Tori lui parlait de mode et de shopping, et que ça n'était certainement pas un sujet qui le passionnait.

_Avec Anna, au moins, je pouvais parler de Duels._

Une fois qu'il en eut vraiment assez, il se leva d'un bond et prétexta :

"Ecoute, désolée de t'interrompre, mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! Je reviens tout de suite !"

Et il décampa en direction des sanitaires dont le restaurant était pourvu. Astral, qui jusque là observait les couples qui avaient investi l'établissement ou passaient dans la rue avec beaucoup d'intérêt, le suivit distraitement.

"Je n'en peux plus, se lamenta Yuma en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. Si elle me parle encore des robes qu'elle a vues hier dans une boutique, je vais craquer."

Il avisa soudain un garçon bien connu de lui qui sortait justement des toilettes.

"Hé, t'as vu, Astral, c'est Alito, lança-t-il à son ami.

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être lui proposer d'aller rejoindre Tori à ta place, lui suggéra l'esprit.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

-Yuma... Tu n'as toujours pas saisi quelles raisons avaient poussé Alito a te provoquer en Duel un jour pour "gagner le coeur de Tori" ?

-Ben, non. Je lui ai déjà demandé ce que ça voulait dire mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

-Peu importe, soupira Astral, toujours éberlué par l'impossibilité de Yuma à comprendre ce genre de choses. Propose-lui d'aller tenir compagnie à Tori et tu verras bien."

Yuma suivit les conseils de l'esprit et alla soumettre sa proposition à Alito.

"Comment ? Tori est ici ? s'exclama celui-ci. Et tu me proposes d'aller la rejoindre dehors, à une table, en tête-à-tête ?

-Heu... oui.

-Alors là, tu peux compter sur moi ! s'enthousiasma Alito. "

Et il s'empressa d'aller retrouver sa belle, qui fut très surprise de le voir à cet endroit, tandis que Yuma quittait furtivement le restaurant.

"J'espère que je vais enfin avoir la paix, soupira le garçon en s'éloignant vite fait de l'établissement.

-Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus si j'étais toi, Yuma, intervint Astral.

-Comment ça ?

-Regarde un peu ce qui approche."

Effectivement, en baissant la tête, Yuma rencontra les yeux sombres d'un petit chat avec une bague en or autour de la queue.

"On dirait le chat préféré de Cathy, observa-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui, admit son ami, et on dirait bien qu'il te demande de le suivre. Et, ajouta l'esprit en avisant les dizaines de chats de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs qui investissaient le trottoir en miaulant à qui mieux-mieux, il semblerait que tu n'aies guère le choix."

Encerclé par la masse frémissante de félins, Yuma se vit donc escorter tel un hôte de marque -ou un prisonnier de guerre, c'est selon- jusqu'à l'immense manoir qu'habitait son amie Cathy. Cette dernière l'attendait dans son immense hall d'entrée, bouillonnante d'impatience.

"Oh, Yuma, s'exclama la jeune fille en voyant l'élu de son coeur entrer, ça me fait plaisir de te recevoir ici !

-Heu... Cathy ? Pourquoi m'as-tu invité chez toi ? s'enquit prudemment le garçon, qui pressentait qu'il était tombé dans un traquenard.

-Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait prendre le thé, tous les deux, tranquilles, en tête à tête, expliqua Cathy en rougissant. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ca m'a l'air d'une super idée..., marmonna son invité, désespéré."

Ainsi recommença pour Yuma la même histoire qu'avec Anna puis Tori : il se retrouva assis face à Cathy, une part de gâteau posée sur la table en face de lui (et non pas une glace cette fois) à écouter son amie monologuer toute seule. Encore une fois, il lança un regard désespéré à Astral, qui ne put que lui re témoigner de son impuissance. Ce coup-ci, comme il n'avait nul échappatoire, Yuma tint le coup un peu plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il eut la parfaite sensation que sa tête allait exploser, il bondit de sa chaise et lança à Cathy :

"Il commence à se faire tard ! Je ferais mieux de rentrer, Grand-mère ne sera pas contente si j'arrive en retard pour le dîner !

-Mais, Yuma..., commença son amie.

-C'était sympa de passer du temps avec toi, la coupa le garçon, impatient de filer. Allez, on se revoit lundi à l'école !

-Mais enfin, tu ne seras pas en retard pour dîner, il est seulement cinq heures du soir... Yuma ! cria Cathy dans le vide."

/

/

Yuma se laissa lourdement tomber sur le vrai lit de sa vraie chambre dès qu'il rentra chez lui.

"Tu veux que je te dise, Astral ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix agonisante étouffée par son oreiller. Je crois que je ne sortirai plus de cette maison jusqu'à demain. J'ai eu mon compte de rendez-vous. C'est fou ce que je peux détester la Saint-Valentin.

-Pourtant, tous les gens que j'ai vu en couple paraissaient très heureux, Yuma, intervint Astral. Ca aurait dû te faire plaisir qu'Anna, Tori et Cathy veuillent toutes passer du temps avec toi, aujourd'hui.

-Si elles avaient pu s'abstenir, j'aurais été vraiment heureux, crois-moi. Je suis épuisé comme si j'avais livré un Duel... alors que je n'en ai pas fait un seul ! se lamenta théâtralement le garçon.

-Crois-moi, Yuma, pour ton honneur personnel, il vaut mieux que tu fasses le moins de Duels possibles, répliqua Astral."

Yuma ouvrit un oeil pour le dévisager.

"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Astral, je n'entrerai pas dans ton jeu, annonça-t-il. Je suis bien trop épuisé pour me chamailler avec toi.

-J'aurais peut-être une idée d'activité pas trop fatigante que nous pourrions faire ensemble, lança l'esprit mine de rien.

-Qui est... ?

-On pourrait aller regarder la télé là-haut.

-Dis donc Astral, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. C'est toi qui meurt d'envie de te coller devant la télé, je me trompe ?

-J'ai simplement pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant...

-Ouais, c'est ça. Il n'y aura que des comédies romantiques aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

-Justement, ça peut être intéressant.

-D'accord, d'accord, allons-y, céda Yuma en soupirant."

Il se laissa tomber de son lit et grimpa jusque dans le grenier qui lui servait de chambre, Astral sur les talons. Tous deux s'installèrent par terre devant le poste et Yuma fit défiler les chaînes jusqu'à ce que son ami sélectionne celle qu'il voulait regarder.

"Je suis... complètement épuisé..., marmonna le garçon en étouffant un bâillement."

Alors que le film venait à peine de commencer, Astral sursauta, surpris, en sentait les cheveux de Yuma lui chatouiller le bras. Il tourna la tête et découvrit le garçon glisser petit à petit vers le sommeil. Son jeune ami lui adressa un vague coup d'oeil ensommeillé puis vint coller sa tête contre le cou de l'esprit. Ce dernier, le premier mouvement de surprise passé, lui sourit, attendri, et lui caressa gentiment le dos. Yuma se pelotonna contre lui et souffla dans un demi-sommeil :

"Voilà ce qu'on aurait dû faire dès le départ... regarder la télé toute la journée... en mangeant des gâteaux... on fera ça pour la prochaine saint-Valentin... d'accord, Astral ?

-Comme il te plaira, Yuma, répondit l'esprit en souriant."

Il continua de caresser doucement le dos de son ami tandis que le garçon s'assoupissait pour de bon.


End file.
